rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinku
Shinku (真紅 Reiner Rubin / Crimson) is the fifth doll of the Rozen Maiden series, the main female protagonist of the story and the strongest doll among her sisters. Appearance : Shinku has light, blonde-yellow hair, kept in two ponytails tied at the back of her head, and blue eyes. She wears a red gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories. Her bonnet is fastened with a green ribbon, which is tied into a bow at her neck and held in place with a pink rose brooch. In Ouvertüre, it is shown that the pink rose brooch was at one point not a rose brooch, but a cameo brooch displaying a profile of Rozen himself - Suigintou crushed this brooch out of vengeance. Personality : Shinku is at first quite a queen-like character, and seems to love nothing more than consistently abusing her medium, Jun Sakurada, be it by slapping (sometimes with her ponytails), kicking, or hitting him when he doesn't comply with her orders, as she treats him as her servant. Her main goal in life is to win the Alice Game and become Alice. Her motto is originally, "To live is to fight." Over time, with Jun's guidance, she abandons this idea and only fights to protect others. : She is also portrayed to be a bit childish. Whenever watching her favorite television program, "Detective Kun-Kun", she is often shown to believe the episode's happenings to be true. For example, when a villain was sneaking up behind Kun-Kun in one episode, Shinku screams for him to get out of the way. She also seems to be a hardcore fan, once even sending away for a detective kit given away in a contest. As shown in Ouvertüre, Shinku has a fear of cats due to one of her previous medium's pet feline, which came terribly close to swallowing her wind-up key. : Shinku seems to have a slightly vengeful spirit. This is displayed when she and Barasuishou are the last two playing the Alice Game and she mercilessly begins striking her down for having killed Suigintou. She also displays this when Suigintou destroys her cameo brooch of Rozen, screaming, "I won't forgive you!"Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre - Episode 02 : Shinku had a somewhat unclear relationship with Suigintou prior to this. It is revealed in Ouvertüre, that they had once been friends, but a misunderstanding caused her to lash out against Shinku, destroying the previously mentioned cameo brooch of Rozen. Ever since then, the two were rivals and despised each other deeply. However, near the end of Träumend, the two are seen recooperating after Suigintou has been fatally injured by Barasuishou and then dies in Shinku's arms. Weapons and Skills : In battle, Shinku uses her cane in a similar manner to a sword to strike and slash her opponent in close combat, while she can utilize red rose petals and transform them into sharp knife-like objects to strike her opponent at far range. It is shown that she is capable of effortlessly diffusing Kanaria's cyclone (created by soundwaves) by releasing rose petals and cutting all of her violin strings, rendering Kanaria unable to attack. Being efficient in close and distance combat and also capable of utilizing her weapons tactically makes Shinku the most powerful doll and unsurpassed by any of her sisters. She had victored against Hinaichigo. However, instead of taking her Rosa Mystica, Shinku let Hinaichigo live, and became an inter-medium, allowing Hinaichigo to tap into Jun's energy. Trivia * Her favorite words are "tea", "servant" and "What?" * Shinku does not use honorific suffixes such as "-chan," "-san," or "-kun," except when she refers to "Father", Mitsu and once, Kun Kun. Quotes * "This is what's inside your heart right now. A sky that has become this lovely will not always remain sunny. There will be times when rain will fall and storms will carry on. The scenery will change, but if it is left alone, it will stay changed forever. For that, you must continue to fight, because that is to live. To live is to fight." * "In the eyes of the weak, everyone is strong. But I am truly strong." * "For a servant, this is the first time you've been useful, Jun." * "Yes, Jun. She was never finished. Incomplete. Before he finished making her, Father vanished." (Shinku to Jun, about Suigintou) * "You've appeared again, have you? It's no use. You'll not trouble me anymore. You no longer exist. Be gone!" (Shinku to Suigintou) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Anime Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters Category:Manga Characters